TUFF Puppy: Season 5 episode 10
by strong man
Summary: Herbert had put Dudley in charge of the ray-gun but by accident, he srunk himself to the size of a fla so Herbert comforted him by taking him to his apartment to cheer him up but while Dudley is small, will Herbert start to have feeling for the dog or not btw I know that he is middle-aged but I can change that with some of my healing powers


**This is my first chapter of T.U.F.F Puppy fic**

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** Dudley/Herbert (**Slash)**

**Date:** June 16

At T.U.F.F headquarters, Dudley and Herbert were walking the halls reviewing the memories while Kitty and Keswick were both on vacation on a ship

A brick wall was in between them due to Keswick being afraid of girls

Kitty:"This is the life..just sitting back relaxing and not a crime in sight

Keswick:"You...sa...sai..said it

**(o)**

Herbert:This is the shrink ray that Snaptrap had but I made some adjustments so when he is up to no good...you can zap him and he'll be small forever"He said handing his the ray

Herbert:"I'm trusting you can take care of it?"He said facing him

Dudley:"You can count on me Chief" He said giving him his word

Herbert then went inside his office leaving Dudley alone

The Puppy acted like Snaptap was behind him and pretended to fire at him

Suddenly he heard a noise that spooked him and quickly turned around

He heard another noise and fired at the table

Dudley:"Oppsy...I better be more careful with this or I could-"He fired again and this time it bounced of the wall, he ducked for cover and when it was over, he got up but a single laser got him in the butt

He began shrinking, he looked up at all the objects

Dudley:"So...this is what being small feels like"He said before he fainting to the floor

Herbert ran into the room to see what was all the screaming was about but what he saw was Dudley lying on the floor

Herbert:"Dudley!"He said running towards him

He didn't open his eyes as Herbert call out to him

He picked him up with both arms and carried him to his office

Herbert:"He must either be unconscious or shocked"He thought

Dudley opened his eyes to see Herbert washing a towel and dabbing it on his head

Dudley:"Wh-what happened?"He said holding his head as if he hit something" I just had the strangest dream

He again look around and at his body, he quickly got off of the deck and went into panic mode then stopped at a mirror

He looked at himself and found out that he has been shrink FOREVER

Dudley got down on his two knees and cried

Herbert got down from the chair, went over to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder for comfort

Dudley turned around and continued crying , he patted his back

Dudley:"There's gotta be a cure"He begged

Herbert:"I'm very sorry but I'm afraid your stuck like this until someone hits you with a size ray

The puppy sighed in disappointment and had to accept the life he has now

Herbert:" It'll be okay but in the mean time...how about you come back to my apartment...I have just what you need cheer you up" He said pulling out a hand

Dudley finished crying and took his hand helping him up off of his knees

They got to the door and it automatically opened then the two was shocked at the mess, mostly Dudley cause it was like being in a new world for him as his small size

Herbert:" We'll worry about this later, we have to get to the car...come on

Dudley:" But...Chief that's glass and I might step on it" He said pointing to it

Herbert:" Dudley...I've been small be whole life...just follow me" He said pulling out a hand again

Dudley took it and the other male guided him to the car, the safe way

Herbert:" You better let me drive" He said eyeing the car

Dudley:" Okay but one question" He said shocked

Herbert:" What is it?" He said facing him

Dudley:"Why you still holding my hand?" He said showing him

Herbert:"Uh..its for" He quickly pulled his hand away" sorry about that" He said before turning his body around so the Dudley couldn't see him blushing

He snapped back into reality and went to the driver's seat, Dudley sat by him then Herbert started the vehicle and drove off

Dudley was differently in another world but he wondered if sticking his toung out so he tried it and felt amazing

He was having so much fun that he was unaware of the upcoming truck coming towards them, he screamed and hid under the seat but the truck drove under them

Dudley peeked out to see if he was dead yet, he wasn't ans he sat back up

Herbert turned a corner and went straight down then turned another, his house was border into a Mansion with a highly technology security system, a hot-tub and though he looks poor, he is significantly wealthy but it is unknown whether he still has that money or not

When they got to his apartment, Dudley found it to be fascinating so he got out of the car to get a closer look

Note that Herbert never trusted Dudley without Kitty but as years passed by, he started to trust Dudley with Kitty but what was this voice inside his head telling him that he should trust him without his partner

He looked at his review mirror in visual contact looking at himself as handsome by smiling with his teeth showing and the mirror broke a second time

Herbert:" Dang it...now I got to get a new mirror" He said smacking his face

Herbert:" Dudley...I'm going out for a while" He said shouting out to him " don't mess anything up...I'm trusting you

Dudley:" You can cout on me chief" He shouted back

Herbert backed up the backed up the car onto the road

Note that no traffic bothered him due to his small life

**I love the show and I also see that some are you Dudley/Kitty fans...now I'm here to tell you that one of Dudley's fears is being married ****to Kitty as explained when he was hypnotized in "Dog Daze " anyway hate me if you want but I control my mind but I understand that Herbert was not designed right due to drugs and tobacco but I have a solution to the problem, plastic surgery**


End file.
